elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бесплотность
Описание Этот Крик придаёт Довакину бесплотную форму. Во время действия эффекта Крика герой не может наносить урон противникам, но и противники не могут наносить урон герою. К тому же, при этом не тратится энергия на бег. Отсутствует урон от падения, что позволяет быстро спуститься с высоких локаций. Медитация Размышления о слове Feim с Партурнаксом, дают способность увеличения скорости восстановления здоровья под действием Крика на 25 %. Квесты * «Рог Юргена» — одно из Слов Силы скрыто в глубинах Устенгрева, усыпальницы основателя ордена Седобородых, Юргена Призыватель Ветра, куда можно попасть лишь в ходе данного задания. * «Совершеннолетие» — одно из Слов Силы скрыто в глубинах кургана Железный, усыпальницы Гатрика, в которой проходит данное задание. Использование * Можно быстро спуститься с горы, так как герой не получает урона, но если прыгнуть с моста в Совнгарде, то можно умереть. Если действие Крика закончится раньше падения героя, то удар об землю он получит в полную силу. * Герой может бежать без остановок до окончания действия эффекта. * Герой может игнорировать все ловушки. * Герой может обеспечить себя временем для восстановления маны и здоровья. * Крик на самом деле очень полезный, если уметь им пользоваться, особенно на высоком уровне сложности игры, когда драконы убивают героя с первого дыхания. Нужно вовремя использовать этот Крик, когда драконы используют своё дыхание, чтобы они не нанесли урона герою. При таком использовании Крик становится очень полезным, если, например, герой не вступает в ближний бой с драконами (что всегда бывает на первых уровнях персонажа, и даже на высоких уровнях, если выбран максимальный уровень сложности), или же дракон не приземляется и проводит атаки только с воздуха, или же когда местность очень открытая, и прятаться от дыхания дракона негде и т. д. Перевод текста на Стенах Слов 300px |Драк1 = NONVUL BRON DahMaan DaaR ROT FIN FODiiZ BORMah-Nii LOS HeyV DO ENOOK MUN WaH LahNey VOTH ahKRIN ahRK ZIN LEH ROK FeiM VODahMIN KOTIN VULOM |Анг1 = Noble Nords remember these words (of) the hoar father - It is duty of each man to live with courage and honor lest he fade forgotten(?) into darkness. |Рус1 = Благородные Норды помнят эти слова седого отца: это долг каждого человека жить в мужестве и чести чтобы всем забытым не исчезнуть во тьме. |Слово2 = Zii |Изо2 = Snap6.jpg 300px |Драк2 = NAFNI WahLaaN QETHSEGOL BORMahii VahRUKT ROGNVALD WEN Zii FEN MahFAERaaK aaK OK BROD ahRK FOLooK OK HOKORON |Анг2 = Nafni raised (this) stone in memory of his father Rognvald, whose spirit will forever guide his clan and haunt his enemies. |Рус2 = Нафни воздвиг этот камень в память его отца Рогнвальда, чья душа будет вечно вести свой клан и преследовать своих врагов. |Слово3 = GRON |Изо3 = Snap7.jpg 300px |Драк3 = HET NOK BeIN NahGahDINOK AZARAN FaaL MUNAX WO UNT Wah GRON KRILOT DILON DO SOVNGARDE Wah LeiN DO JUL ahRK FUNT |Анг3 = Here lies foul Necromancer Azaran the Cruel, who tried to bind (the) valiant dead of Sovngarde to (the) world of man and failed. |Рус3 = Здесь лежит нечестивый некромант Азаран Жестокий, который пытался связать доблестных умерших Совнгарда к миру людей, но потерпел неудачу. }} de:Ätherische Gestalt (Schrei) es:Volverse étereo